


Very Close Friends

by Icedcoffeeslut



Series: the Friendship (with Benefits) of Marinette and Adrien [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, How Did They Even Get Here WTF, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, Literally the Smuttiest Thing I Have Ever Written, My First Smut, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, VERY close friends, guess we'll have to find out, holy shit y'all, intense friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcoffeeslut/pseuds/Icedcoffeeslut
Summary: With Marinette, he never knew what to expect. Maybe that was why this kept happening. As if he would ever want it to stop.a FWB au in which Adrien and Marinette are both best friends and have fun on the side. While they may still be in denial, they sure can't resist one another.





	Very Close Friends

**Author's Note:**

> the first of my series of FWB drabbles! these two are obviously meant to be, but that doesn't mean they aren't still horny little shits in denial. Enjoy!

Adrien and Marinette had become very close friends over the years.

Very close indeed.

Looking back on it, they weren’t quite sure when they first started hanging out just the two of them. Around the time their foursome had entered their third year of  lycée, it had certainly become more common to find  _ just _ Marinette and Adrien studying together or playing video games together alone. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Alya and Nino’s relationship was getting more serious or maybe it was because they had realized how easy it was to hang out on their own. Maybe a pesky part of their subconscious knew that they were meant to be together in some form or another, detransformed or not, and that there was just something  _ right  _ about spending time in the other’s company at any possible chance they could find. Whatever the reason, their friendship only grew, and it was rare not to find Marinette and Adrien in the other’s presence.

So when the bell rang signalling the end of Marinette’s last class before lunch hour, no one was surprised to see Adrien slide through the door and slink over to her desk. It was completely normal for their classmates to witness the two best friends at each others’ sides at any given time and when Adrien leaned down to whisper in Marinette’s ear, she laughed, nodded, and got up out of her seat, collecting her jacket and bookbag. It was only seconds before Marinette was waving goodbye to her desk partner, Juleka, shooting a rude joke and a smirk at Adrien, and following him out the door several steps behind. 

“I’m pretty sure my mom and dad made fresh macarons today. Wanna swing by the bakery then get to gaming?”

“Am I expected to say no to that kind of offer?”

Marinette laughed and cockily tilted her head at Adrien as he turned back to look at her, striding consistently ahead. He slowed down a fraction until she was just a step behind him and she lifted her eyebrows in competition before taking a large step forward and meeting him pace for pace.

“No, I just wasn’t expecting you to agree so quickly to getting your whole ass whooped then handed back to you.”

Adrien scoffed then laughed out loud as they strode through the doors leaving the school hallway and made their way toward the pavement of the sidewalk, “Well I’ll let you know that if I’m going to  _ get  _ my ass whooped, I put in a whole effort because at least I don’t half-ass anything. If you beat me, it’s because you deserved to win.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows again with a look of skepticism on her face. She searched his face for a sign of bullshit as she took another large step and began walking in front of Adrien, taking the lead for the walk to her home. It was now her turn to have to look back, and when she saw his shit-eating grin, she prepped her eyes for rolling.

“How _ ever _ , I’m not the one who’s about to get beaten to the ground in Ultimate Mecha Strike VII.”

Marinette scrunched up her nose and slowed her pace to punch him in the shoulder, and when Adrien quickly attempted to dart away, she picked up speed and flung herself at him, both of them nearly toppling into the busy road as she sprung onto his back and bopped him on the head.

“Dupain-Cheng, I  _ swear _ \--”

“Shut up, you  _ totally  _ deserved that.”

Marinette then hopped down from his back and watched as he rubbed the top of his head where she smacked him (not too hard obviously) with a look of vengeance. They both began walking once again, the competitive air still present between them. 

When they finally arrived at the bakery, Adrien put on a kind, innocent face and planted himself right at the entrance of the front door, blocking Marinette from passing through. She pushed him toward the open door, grimacing as he gave up all his weight to lean onto her. She grumbled and shoved him in the back until he finally gave in and laughed, leaping through and once again letting more polite features settle onto his face. They walked in and jetted over to Marinette’s mother sitting by the counter, replacing pastries on the shelves. 

“Hi, Maman!”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Cheng. You look lovely today, if I do say so myself--”

Sabine scoffed and shook her head at the two teenagers, seemingly relishing in their ignorance. 

“I know you’re here for the macarons, they’re in the kitchen of the house,” she said, and Marinette and Adrien both lunged for the door, spouting ‘thank-you’s’ and ‘you’re the best’s’ her way. She muttered, shaking her head and stepping up onto the stool by the register once again, smiling fondly in their direction.

Adrien and Marinette, upon entry of the house addition, found the macarons sitting on the table. In moments, they had each devoured several and decided it was best to take them upstairs to the game room and keep the sweets at their disposal. They bounced up the stairs respectively, Marinette with the plate in her hands and Adrien going more slowly, texting Nino that he would meet him for lunch another day this week. 

In moments, they had reached Marinette’s room, and after finishing his message, Adrien glanced quickly down at his phone’s time once again.

“So,” he said, looking back up at her.

“So,” Marinette replied.

“So….we could play video games.”

Marinette nodded, pursing her lips at the suggestion, “Yeah, we absolutely could do that. If we want to, we should totally play some video games.”

The air shifted between them, and for the first time that day, Adrien was close enough to actually touch her for more than a brief second.

“Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p’ and taking a step toward her, tilting his head to the side and looking her in the eyes (those big, blue eyes…), “Yeah, we both really like playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. And IV, V, VI, and VII.”

Marinette shrugged, her eyes widening slightly in a responsive way, “We do. But, I have to ask. What time does your phone say?”

“Well,” Adrien responded, glancing down at the screen in his hand once again, “It is now...11:41. Which means we have about 44 minutes until we  _ absolutely  _ have to be walking back to campus.”

“Well if we _lock the door_ , what could we do in 44 minutes?”

 

***

 

“Adrien-- _ oh fuck _ \--what time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Um, hello Mr. Physics I’m pretty sure…. _ ohhh… _ I’m pretty sure it  _ does  _ matter if we get to class late.”

“Maybe I need to make you care a little less about that.”

With those words, Adrien lifted his mouth from Marinette’s clit, earning a whine from Marinette, and began kissing up her stomach, sucking a little longer on her belly button before biting down on her hipbone. Marinette writhed, already missing his tongue on her entrance, when suddenly she felt Adrien’s middle finger dip down below her folds and plunge into her core. She could literally  _ feel  _ herself getting wetter every second and when Adrien decided it would be a good idea to start kissing her breasts as well, her body stopped allowing her to think. She took a few moments before responding again.

“Adrien...okay… Adrien, I get it. You’re good with your mouth. But  _ seriously,  _ we need to keep track of time otherwise it could start getting sus _ piiiiiishh _ \--”

Adrien chose that moment to move his fingers up toward her clit once more and rub small circles onto Marinette’s folds. He smirked against her skin as he felt her squirm and moan into his fingers and lips, eager to watch her get only more worked up. 

“Oh…. _ oh!  _ Oh  _ god,  _ just like that…. Please…. Adrien….”

He gave in immediately, dropping his mouth back down to her sex and sucking on her lower lips as he put another finger in as well. He began to speed up the pace of his hand and get a rhythm going. With his left hand, still on her chest, he played with her nipple and rolled it over in his fingers while using his right to find the spot he knew would get her even more lost in all of her sensations. Kissing her entrance with pleasure and fervor, he  _ relished  _ in her mewls and moans, thrusting his fingers deeper into her until she nearly shouted. 

He brought his face up quickly, his eyes alert and wide as he turned toward her bedroom door only ten feet away. He then turned back to her, his eyes still blown wide and seeming to be conflicted about his current situation. He took a moment before speaking.

“Don’t get me wrong, Marinette, I’m really liking the position we’re in. I’d rather us not even go back to class. But if you actually yell, there’s the possibility that one of your parents might  _ hear you  _ and then the fun has to stop. And let me tell you--” Adrien took a glance down toward her sex again, wet and (he could tell) nearly  _ throbbing _ , “--I really don’t want to have to stop. Like...”

Adrien stopped talking and sighed, letting a breath out and staring, admiring his view. Settled in between Marinette’s legs, he wrapped both large hands around a thigh each and thrust them into the air, hiking them over his shoulders. Marinette, while clearly still in a haze, managed to sit up and look down at him, seconds from pleasuring her again. She breathed in quickly and moved her hair from her face.

“Adrien, really it’s fine if--”

He then went back to work, burying his mouth and lips onto her folds and tongueing her with reckless abandon. Marinette let out a long moan and quickly threw her head back onto the bed and her hands over her mouth to cover further noises, but Adrien refused to let up. He now lapped at her entrance, humming along her clit for more stimulation, and brought a finger back toward her vagina, thrusting deep and hitting that blessed, sacred spot. Marinette’s eyes rolled back into her head and she panted, labored breaths escaping her mouth every few seconds when she could collect her thoughts enough to breathe. Adrien, carnal and already wanting to be able to hear her again, began going faster, enough that he could feel her walls start to clench.

He knew her body well enough at this point that he could tell she was about to orgasm, and orgasm  _ hard.  _ He was putting enough stimulation on both her clit and her inside walls that she was a goner, and he  _ loved  _ that he could do this to her. He  _ adored  _ spending time between her legs, and he  _ savored  _ times like this when he got to see his best friend completely unwound because  _ holy motherfucking shit  _ was she a sight to behold.

“Oh don’t stop,” Marinette whimpered, “Oh please … oh wait…. oh god…  _ oh god ohhhhh god _ … Adrien  _ get inside me.” _

Adrien briefly paused his movements, looking up at her with his mouth still tasting of her arousal. Wasn’t she the one worried about how much time they had…?

“Marinette, let me just--”

“Adrien I swear to  _ god _ if you don’t put a condom on  _ right this fucking second _ \--”

“Getting it!”

Adrien sprawled over to the other side of the bed, quickly opening a drawer and fishing one of their condoms out. His fingers stumbled, he was so desperate and excited, and at top speed he broke the seal of the package, took out the condom, pulled down his jeans, and  rolled it on in mere seconds.

“Okay, we’re now actually pressed for time here; so you’re a hundred percent sure you don’t want me to just help you finish with my--”

“Is this a  _ joke right now--” _

Marinette, as impatient as was physically possible to be, leaped up from her place on the bed, grabbed Adrien by the shoulders, and flipped him onto his back. In less than three seconds, she was straddling him and made eye contact just before she slowly sunk down onto his length. Adrien was immediately in euphoria.

“Fuuucck, Marinette….”

“Trust me,  _ I know. _ ”

When he looked up at her, she gave him a small smile and he gazed in disbelief at the sight above him. Wasn’t  _ he  _ there just moments ago?

With Marinette, he never knew what to expect.

Maybe that was why this kept happening.

As if he would ever want it to stop.

Marinette moved up onto him, rocking back and forth, lifting herself up enough that with each thrust she was riding him just the right amount and hitting that perfect spot that she loved. Adrien was thrusting up into her at the same time, both of them moving in complete synch and arching into one another, wave after wave of pleasure sending sparks everywhere possible. Adrien could have sworn he was either on his way to heaven or hell at any given time. 

“Mari…oh like that… you feel so good.”

Adrien could feel her walls start to clench once again, pulsating again him as she rode him. He knew her climax was close, and he knew precisely what to do now that he was no longer caught off guard.

“Hang on--”

In the span of a moment, Adrien had used his model (and superhero) muscles to flip them over again, with Marinette underneath him and his weight pressing her into the mattress. Marinette’s eyes shot open and she began writhing once more, the new position making her body relent itself to Adrien. 

Adrien grabbed her hands, after a nod of approval, and held them above her head so that she was pinned into the blankets. He took that time to resituate his body before then thrusting back into Marinette with all of his power. Marinette let out a shriek of pleasure before Adrien began pounding into her, making sure her angle was perfect so that he could hit her G-spot. Luckily, he knew where that actually was now and, even luckier, he knew how to find it. 

Removing one hand from his grip upon her wrists at the top of the bed, Adrien left one to keep her hands from moving and slunk the other down Marinette’s body to her clitoris once more. He used his pointer finger and thumb to twist it and rub circles into her lips until he felt her start to throb and jerk into him, utterly desperate for release. She was as close as she could get. 

Adrien took that second to pull out and in one fluid, rough motion, he pushed his length back into her at the same moment he pinched her clit, and then she was lost amongst her white-hot pleasure. Marinette gyrated into him, her body arching and spasming until she let it completely take over her. Adrien was now close to cumming as well, and he knew that he should help her ride out her orgasm as best as he possibly could.

Knowing that she was coming down, Adrien put his all into his last few thrusts, slamming into her walls with everything he had and hitting her spot over and over and over again. Marinette was practically  _ buzzing  _ underneath him, whimpering and clearly overstimulating in every way. Adrien knew he was right on the brink, and right as he went in for his last motion, he touched her clit again and maybe her core clench  _ hard,  _ right as he went in. Both of them shuddered in pure ecstasy as Adrien came, Marinette’s body rocking against his as he drove into her again until he was completely finished, wave after wave of pressure making her aftershocks that much more powerful. 

Adrien was in pure bliss, and when he was done he finally pulled completely out of Marinette to lay down next to her on her bed and catch his breath. He gave himself over a minute before he decided to sit up and dispose of the condom. Adrien walked back over to the middle of the room and stretched down to retrieve his discarded clothing. Marinette looked up from her state of comfort on her blankets and grimaced before rendering to putting her clothes back on. She did the same, picking up her shirt, pants, and underwear and partially putting them back on while walking toward her restroom. When she passed Adrien on her way to her bathroom to fix her hair, he snuck a quick kiss against her collarbone before turning back around and slipping his shirt back over his head. Marinette pretended to smirk at him before scurrying into the bathroom, hoping her blush would fade as quickly as it had appeared.

This was  _ Adrien. _

They were  _ friends. _

_ They were strictly friends with  _ **_benefits_ ** _ ,  _ she reminded herself. And that’s how it was supposed to be. No strings attached and purely fun. They  _ liked  _ that arrangement. It worked well, it didn’t mess up their friendships with each other or Alya and Nino, and it had worked this well so far. This was Adrien and he was her  _ best friend _ .

His voice suddenly wandered in from her room and into the open door of the bathroom, silky and smooth and  _ sexy as all hell  _ and she wondered how on earth she got herself into this situation in the first place.

“Hey, so I know this totally isn’t the right time because we’re  _ definitely  _ late for class and I know we can’t have people knowing we’re doing this--obviously--and we need to look presentable but also rush because--oh  _ shit  _ it’s 12:35--”

Marinette heard herself laugh out loud and she ran a brush through her hair before looking in the mirror to observe a bruise that was already forming on the side of her neck.

“--but I  _ told  _ you I don’t half-ass anything.”

Yes, Marinette and Adrien had become  _ very  _ close friends indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! this was my first ever smutty fic, so I hope you liked it, but please give me feedback!! also any ideas about FWB situations I am welcome to write about :) this will be a collection of this AU so I'm open to requests
> 
> you're wonderful and please leave comments ;)


End file.
